A Twist of Fate
by Toraneko
Summary: *Note* Discontinued. | What if Battousai met Kaoru instead of Tomoe? Tomoe doesn't exist. Will Kaoru eventually fall for Battousai? How will things change?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin. >:( Oh well. 

  
A Twist of Fate - Chapter 1

It was a peaceful evening in Kyoto, during the Bakumatsu. Battousai was sitting in a restaurant trying to eat something. _Che... everything tastes like blood nowadays._ he thought to himself. 

Just then, a young lady of about 14 walked into the restaurant. She wore a gi and hakama, not the traditional kimono. Men who were sitting there drinking sat and stared. 

"Welcome. What would you like ?" the attendant asked. 

"A bottle of sake please." she answered. 

She drank a small portion of the sake and smiled to herself. Two of the men stood up and approached her. "Oi, woman. Drink with us." She looked up at them without any expression. "We're the ones who help the civilians do dangerous work ! Asking you to pay us back isn't unreasonable !" one of them shouted. 

"Ahou." sounded a voice from the back of the restaurant. 

"Who's that talking !" they prepared to draw their swords. The whole restaurant went silent. 

"Heh. At least you're clever not to talk back." one of them said. "Yeah, you got back your life." the other one folowed. 

"Of course. Luckily the one you met with was me, if not you wouldn't be living anymore !" 

"Nani ?!" the angry man was halfway drawing his sword when it was stopped by a short man who tied his long orange hair in a high ponytail. "I'm warning you, after you get violent it'll get rougher. With fake royalists like you, the future Kyoto will not remember you. If you don't wanna get killed, you better go to the village where its safer." 

"Yeah ! Yeah !" "Fake royalists should get outta Kyoto !" the people in the restaurant echoed. 

The two men were driven out of the restaurant. "Che ! Dammit !" one of them cursed loudly. 

"Sorry for the trouble." Battousai said as he walked out. "Thank you !" the shopkeeper said.   
"That youngster sure showed them !" "What a man of morale !" the people in the restaurant started talking as soon as Battousai left. The young girl was still sitting there, partially in shock. 

* * *

_When you drink sake that tastes like blood, it becomes harder as the days pass... In the past its never affected me... _ Battousai looked up into the night sky. _Shishou..._

_The sakura blossoms of spring  
The starry nights of summer  
The full moon of autumn   
The white snow of winter   
These should make sake nicer to drink ! But why do I feel that its so hard to swallow down ? Is this one of the symtoms of a disease ? Am I sick somewhere ? To be sick huh... maybe I am sick ! Its already been one year since I fought with shishou... Why did he have to stop me ?_

"All right... he's coming this way ! He's on his way to his own death !" 

"Oi... do we really have to kill him ?" 

"What crap are you talking about ? You've also been beaten down by him, do you think its such a small matter ?" it was the two men who wrecked havoc back at the restaurant earlier. 

"But its not right to kill people !" one of them protested. "Baka ! Its the Bakumatsu ! Its alright to kill a person !" 

"You're right." came a voice beind them. They slowly turned a around, only to find a ninja who wielded two swords connected by chains. "Those who stand in my way, will die !" 

* * *

"Tasukete !" one of the two men who managed to escape the ninja came running out of the valley into Battousai's path. "Tasuke..." All of a sudden, a sword was driven through the middle of the man's face. He dropped lifelessly onto the ground in front of Battousai, and the ninja walked out. 

"Are you Hitokiri Battousai ?" the ninja asked coldly. 

"Looking for me ?" Battousai replied. 

"No matter how low you hide yourself, everything about you has been found out by me. And because it has been known, I have to wait here and kill you. Die !" He launched one of his swords at Battousai.

_Its one of the Bakufu subordinates !_ Battousai thought to himself as he slashed the sword away. The ninja stabbed one of his chained swords into the ground. _And its not the ordinary warriors of rule, They're the same as me... _ The ninja wrapped the chains around Battousai's body and jumped onto a nearby roof. _Never leaving a trace in history... they're the Shadow Warriors !_

"Die, Battousai !" the ninja cried as he launched at Battousai. Battousai yanked one of the chained swords off the ground and into his hand, gave an almighty yell and stabbed the lunging ninja. Blood was splattered in all directions, and Battousai sensed a motion behind him. 

_I've been watched ! It was the lady from the restaurant... the title of Battousai cannot be discovered so early !_

"I wanted to thank you for fending off those men back at the restaurant, so I followed you. When they say that the violence you can find these days is like raining blood... that scene just now it was really, raining blood !" Battousai turned around just in time to catch the lady as she fainted. 

* * *

Author's ramblings : Whew ! Hows that for a chapter 1 ? I had a little problem for some of the translations, so I had to make up some of the speeches. I have no idea where the idea for this came from... it just popped into my head on night... no wait actually in the middle of the night we had a blackout and I was lying in bad waiting for the fan to come on when I got it... whatever... I'll stop referring to Kenshin as Battousai by chapter 2, cos thats when Kaoru introduces herself, and also when things start to get _interesting_. Hehehehe.... expect lotsa KK stuff, but I think Kaoru will be quite OOC, cos when I imagined her, her tone of voice and all was kinda gruff, but its the Bakumatsu, so I didn't expect anything less. ^^x   
Its Christmas eve today ! Happy holidays RK fans ! >;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin. >:( Oh well. 

  
A Twist of Fate - Chapter 2

Battousai turned just in time to catch the girl, and he breathed a sigh of relief. For now, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. _Jasmine... this girl..._ Battousai shook his head. _I'm going mad._

After he reached the Madori-ya, Battousai laid the girl onto his own futon while he sat by the corner. _She's only drunk..._ was his last thought as he drifted into an uneasy sleep about blood... 

Sunlight shone through the shouji and Battousai awakened. He found that his futon had been neatly folded and stacked into the corner next to him. _Bakana ! I was too careless !_

After checking the whole perimeter of Kohagiya, Battousai went out into the garden, which was the last place which he hadn't looked yet. There, under the shade of the sakura tree, he found the girl practicing her kata. He slowly walked over to her. 

Even thought he was trying to keep as quiet as possible, the girl heard him, stopped in mid-stance and turned to face him, sheathing the katana at the same time. "Ohayo Battousai." she said, abit coldly. 

Battousai smiled and nodded. "Ohayo..." 

"You wanna know my name ?" He nodded. "Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru, I'm from Tokyo." 

Battousai nodded again. "Watashi wa Himura Kenshin, but they call me Hitokiri Battousai out there." he said and pointed toward the wall. 

Kaoru shrugged and took out her katana, and continued practicing her kata. Kenshin proceeded to sit under the sakura tree, and watched her. 

After a while of observing Kaoru, Kenshin stood up. "There's something wrong with your kata... if you don't mind me saying." 

"What was that ?" she replied, without stopping. "What's wrong with it ?" 

Kenshin thought for awhile before replying, furrowing his brow and scrunching up his expression. Kaoru laughed inwardly. _This guy can be quite cute when he's not killing._ Just then the mistake struck him. "Its your grip. You're holding you katana too tightly." 

Kaoru frowned suspiciously and looked at her hands, still gripping the katana. "See ? You're holding it so hard your knuckles turned white. " Kenshin laughed. "Relax ! The way you grip can also affect you slashing speed. Let me show you." he went over to Kaoru and took the katana from her hands. "Ok... I'll hold the katana the same as you do, and then later I'll show you how I hold it." His hands gripped the katana tightly, and he slashed the air. To Kaoru it just seemed like a normal movement, but Kenshin felt it differently. Then, he showed Kaoru how he held the katana normally. She nodded, and Kenshin performed the same slash he did earlier. This time, the movement was so powerful it create a small gust of wind. 

"Hey you're right... thanks." Kaoru said as she took the katana back from Kenshin. He laughed. "Trust me. I know." he said and winked at her, which made her cheeks turn slightly pink. _Baka ! I **am not** falling for the Hitokiri Battousai._ she scolded herself harshly. 

Kenshin also noticed it, and out of concern, asked her, "Oi, you ok ?" 

Kaoru shook her head slightly. "Iya, I'm fine. Its probably just hot, that's all, and besides, I've been training for 2 hours already." On hearing that, Kenshin nodded and smiled. "Then we'd better go in." 

* * *

Once they steped inside, Kaoru went to the room, and Iizuka approached Kenshin. "Oi Himura. Cute girl. Where'd you pick her up, huh ?" he grinned slyly and nudged Kenshin. 

Kenshin glared at him and his hand strayed to the hilt of his katana. "Whoa ! Whoa ! Take it easy Himura. Just joking." _Jeez, touchy fella that Katsura brought in. Almost forgot he was Battousai. Could've gotten killed !_

"You were looking for me for some reason I assume." Kenshin was still pissed that Iizuka made fun of him, as his hand drew away from the hilt of his katana. "Yeah." Iizuka took out a black envelope, which meant Kenshin had to go to the city that night to make a killing. "Tonight. Its all up to you now, Himura." Kenshin grunted in reply and walked away. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Whew, finally thought of something. I've got lotsa fic ideas for 2002 lined up now ! Mind's refreshed. I got 3 reviews the day after this fic was posted ! Arigato minna !! I'll try my best. 

Jo : Oi ! Don't be so mean to me !!! >=( I came up with this idea all by myself and no one helped me ok ! The reason why you felt it was familiar is probably because those scenes are scenes from the manga. Baka ! Wahahahaha !!!!! I just translated the damn thing directly. 

A/N : I don't know if anyone's ever written this type of fic before, the only knowledge that I _do_ have is that there are two fics that have Kaoru transported to Bakumatsu on her wedding day. If you've written a fic like this before, don't blame me for stealing your idea because I didn't know there was such a thing. Ok ? ^^x Arigato Gozaimasu ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin. >:( Oh well. 

  
A Twist of Fate - Chapter 3

When the black envelope is sent, it means it will rain blood in the Kyoto night. Only the single-minded repetition of Heaven's justice... 

Later that night, Kenshin was in the outhouse washing his hand in the washbasin, while Kaoru was at the doorway watching. 

"Do you intend to keep on killing like this ?" she asked. Kenshin was silent. 

* * *

The next day, Iizuka, Katsura and Katakai were sitting in a teashop, looking like strangers to the passers-by. 

"Her way of speaking, her bearing, the way she's accustomed to live, even her taste in food--she's not from the capital. Since she can read and write, she's probably the daughter of a samurai family in Tokyo. We have no evidence that she's tried to contact anyone. She's very unlikely to be our spy. She probably got into some trouble at home and ran off. A stray cat, just trying to stay off the streets." Iizuka said after some thought. 

"It's still an interim report. Too soon for conclusions. What's her effect on Himura ? " Katsura asked. 

"...not bad... its just..." Iizuka hesitated. "Just what ?" Katsura asked. 

"Lately his sword has been a little dull. That's what his inspectors say, anyway..." Iizuka said after a while. 

* * *

That night, Kaoru was in the room reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Her fingers strayed to the hilt of her katana next to her, and her senses heightened. "Who is it ?" 

Katsura opened the shouji and entered the room. "Oh its you. Kenshin isn't here tonight." she relaxed when she saw him, and prepared to go back to her book. 

"I know. I'm his superior. I know all his movements. I've come here tonight to talk to you about something." he said as he sat down in front of her. 

~~After a while~~ 

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Madness ?" 

"When I was young, Takasugi and I and many of our friends studied under a master of Shouka Sonjuu... Yoshida Shouin. He was executed in the Ansei no Taigoku. He once said that we are destroying an era of Tokugawa rule that drove men to madness. If we are to build a new age, we must let ourselves go mad now. To be mad enough not to turn away from our extreme justice. That is the driving force of the Choushuu faction. Himura is the vanguard of this mad justice. He is fulfilling the harshest of roles." 

"So ? You're telling me all this because you want me to 'fulfill a role' ?" 

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I just want to you understand what we're doing here. " Katsura said and left the room. Kaoru sat there looking thoughtful for a moment, before returning to her book. Downstairs, Kenshin had just returned from his killing spree, and was washing his hands clean of the blood... 

* * *

A few days later, Kenshin was dozing off leaning on the wall while Kaoru was reading a book opposite him. Just then, Iizuka burst into the room. "Hey, Himura! C'mon, it's the festival, let's get going! After this we're gonna hit the red-light district--" 

"Keep quiet Iizuka, you're gonna wake Kenshin up. " Kaoru snapped at him. 

Iizuka looks at her puzzledly, and walks out of the room. _Eh ? Himura, sleeping in front of someone else ? Maybe the joke became real afterall..._ He sighed. "Oh well..." 

Just as he was about to sit on the porch, Katakai came bursting through the gates, panting. "Oh great ! Come, Katakai, lets go to the festival !" 

"Now is not the time for a festival ! Something terrible has just cropped up !" 

* * *

Kenshin woke up suddenlyly. "Iizuka was just here looking for you." Kaoru said, without looking up from her book. Iizuka and Katakai suddenly burst into the room. "Himura !" 

"Katakai ? I thought you were supposed to be guarding Katsura at the--" Kenshin started. 

"The secret meeting place, Ikedaya, its been raided by the Shinsengumi !" "Information _is_ getting out !" Iizuka said. 

"Nani ?! What happened to Katsura ?" Kenshin shouted angrily. 

"It was too soon for him to reach the Ikedaya, so the head of Tsushima was acting in his place--and then because he was taking a nap, he narrowly avoided the disaster--but Yoshida and Miyabe and the others--" Katakai stopped short. 

"Nani ?!" Kenshin was just about to race out the door when Iizuka stopped him. "Wait, Himura! It's too late! Even if you go charging out now you'll never get there in time. There are 3000 Bakufu soldiers out there! Fighting now will only make things worse for Choushuu." He calmed down. "You're right Iizuka..." 

All of a sudden, the Shinsengumi burst into the building. "Nani ?! How'd they find out where we were hiding ?" Katakai yelled in disbelief. 

"We'll have to hold them back first ! Himura ! You have to get out of here !" Iizuka yelled as he ran to defend him from the oncoming attackers. "Wait ! Iizuka..." 

"Go !" With that, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and they fled outside.... until they reached the outskirts of the city, to the bridge where Katsura was awaiting them to give Kenshin instructions. 

* * *

_And so--on the brink of that night the age took a violent reversal. When exaggeration and misinformation about the Ikedaya tragedy reached Choushuu, the province exploded. In the grip of madness that knew no end, a troop of about 3000 began marching to the capital. To meet them were Bakufu forces totaling about 20,000. They could see defeat before fighting even began.   
July 18, 1864. Though Kenshin and the patriots fought well, they could not hope to turn the tide. In a battle that lasted barely a day, the Choushuu losses climbed to 400, while the Bakufu casualties were less than 60. The war fires spread to 28,000 homes and many perished in the city streets. _  


* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru had to escape to a village in the outskirts of Kyoto, where Katsura had a small house arranged for him there. The Shinsengumi had been after him for awhile, and they had no choice but to go. Since Kaoru had no where to go either, Kenshin let her stay with him for the time being. And so began the start of their friendship......   


* * *

Author's Ramblings : Whew. Most of this chapter is translations ! That's what I hate most... it almost doesn't feel like its mine... argh !!! Dammit. I can't really say the translations were done by myself, these were taken from Serizawa Kamo's Translation Index. Now you know why I feel so bad !!! (Try writing a fic that uses alot of translations from the manga. Now you know how I feel !!) >:( 

  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin. >=( Oh well. 

A/N : Well, this being a KnK fic, and I haven't put anything between the both of them yet, I decided to do something.... _interesting_ for a change... No ! Its not a lemon don't worry. Bwahahaha ! I know this fic is getting kinda choppy.. so mind my writing. LoL. 

A Twist of Fate - Chapter 4 

Kenshin grumbled as he trudged up the hill, pulling Kaoru along with him, with the rain beating down on their backs. They'd been climbing up the hill for an hour, and the rain had started about 15 minutes ago. 

_Kuso ! Why did Katsura-sensei have to chose a place so high and deserted ?!_

Just then, Kaoru slipped on a wet stone, and screamed, yanking onto Kenshin's hand for support. Thankfully, he was already very alert in case of any spies hiding in the trees, so he instinctively secured Kaoru's hand in his own. 

"Oi, Kaoru ! Daijoubu-ka ?" he asked with a very concerned tone in his voice. 

"Aa..." Kaoru answered abit shakily, and grabbed Kenshin's hand to help herself up. Kenshin also held her hand tightly to help her. The force from Kenshin's help gave Kaoru an extra boost , and when she got up her face was extremely close to his. 

He felt the blood rushing up his neck onto his face; during the few months that he'd spent with her, he'd unexpectedly fallen for her, secretly, in his heart, he knew, but whether she'd return the feelings he didn't know. With that he closed his eyes slightly and lowered himself toward her... 

Kaoru blushed from her sudden contact with him; it wasn't that she didn't like him or anything, her heart was pining for him and his love, but her mind refused to acknowledge the fact that she had fallen in love, with the Battousai for that instance. In her mind, she was a warrior, one who pushed away all feeling, love especially, which was why she acted so cold toward him. But in her heart, she was a lonely little girl, who craved for attention and who wanted to be loved, most of all the one she loved deeply, the one who was standing in front of her right at that moment, the man who was called Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Slowly, her mind accepted what her heart motioned, and as the wall around her slowly broke, she tiptoed and met his lips halfway....... 

Kenshin was pleasantly surprised when Kaoru met him halfway... she wasn't as cold and unfeeling as he'd thought. In fact, it was just the opposite, a warm, cute girl on the other side of her "mask". It was then when he realised how much they wanted each other, both of them had been alone for most of their lives, her father died, and he ran away from his shishou. 

As Kenshin leaned in and deepen their intimate contact, Kaoru was shocked at how much she'd loved the guy in her heart.... 

_There are time it seems to me   
I'm sharing you with memories   
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it   
Then there's times you look at me   
As thought I'm all that you can see   
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it _

She broke off from Kenshin, coughing blood. "Kaoru, whats wrong ?" Kenshin asked.

She sobbed into Kenshin's gi, while he put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her..... 

* * *

Author's ramblings : Yeah yeah, I know its kinda short, but I **had** to post it !! Its a really fluffy chapter... haha... LoL... and I think Kaoru is very OOC, kinda reminds me of Aoshi, well, don't worry cos I'll be improving ne ? Ja !   
*cough* Yes, the verse is from O-Town's All or Nothing. 


	5. Preview of Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin. >=( Oh well. 

A/N : Well well, I made a little change in chapter 4 (for previous readers) so pls go check it out. Well, anyway, if you're lazy to, just to let you know, I made Kaoru have tuberculosis !!! Bwahahahahaha !!!!!!! Well, ain't I mean ? ^^x Well, Kaoru **will** die in the end, but Kenshin will die with her ok ? I myself can't believe I came up with an idea like this... LoL.   
Gomen, I really left a cliffhanger there didn't I ? *chukles* Suman !!! ^^;; 

Another note : Hmm.... this isn't the complete chappie, sorta a preview ok ? I'll be having another chpt 5 up. 

A Twist of Fate - Preview Chapter 5 

Kenshin let go of her, then looked deeply into her eyes. "Kaoru, what was that just now ?" he asked sternly. 

Kaoru gulped. She herself wasn't so sure. "I... I don't think its anything to worry about... Kenshin." she said his name aloud for the first time since they'd met. 

Kenshin brushed the hair covering her eyes away affectionately. "Ok, I take your word for it, but just to make sure we'd better see a doctor or something later ok ?" 

Kaoru nodded slightly. "Erm, I think we better get to that house before the rain gets any heavier." she said bluntly and pointed toward the sky. Kenshin nodded, then took her hand again and led her away from the clearing where they were standing. 

* * *

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief as soon as they stepped into the house on the hilltop. He then turned around and helped Kaoru up the last ridge in the hill. She too breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at Kenshin. 

(Dated 31 January 2002) 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin. >=( Oh well. 

A/N : Okok... I do admit that I'm mean... and I know you guys wouldn't like to see Kaoru die ne ? Well, she is still gonna die, but there'll be a happy ending... I'm not gonna tell this time !!!! ~.^ 

A Twist of Fate - Chapter 5 

Kenshin let go of her, then looked deeply into her eyes. "Kaoru, what was that just now ?" he asked sternly. 

Kaoru gulped. She herself wasn't so sure. "I... I don't think its anything to worry about... Kenshin." she said his name aloud for the first time since they'd met. 

Kenshin brushed the hair covering her eyes away affectionately. "Ok, I take your word for it, but just to make sure we'd better see a doctor or something later ok ?" 

Kaoru nodded slightly. "Erm, I think we better get to that house before the rain gets any heavier." she said bluntly and pointed toward the sky. Kenshin nodded, then took her hand again and led her away from the clearing where they were standing. 

* * *

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief as soon as they stepped into the house on the hilltop. He then turned around and helped Kaoru up the last ridge in the hill. She too breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at Kenshin. 

"Saa, lets go in before the rain gets any heavier." Kenshin said warmly. "Then maybe later when the rain lightens we could go down to the village and see a doctor or something." he looked up at the sky. _Oh Kami, I hope whatever it was that happened to her isn't life threatening._

* * *

The minute Kaoru stepped into the small house, she went to light a fire in the hall so they could warm themselves up, having just stepping out of the rain. As Kenshin watched her retreating figure, he secretly smiled to himself and after a few moments, ran after her. 

Kaoru heard Kenshin's heavy footsteps trudging not far behind her, and then an evil thought (yes.... _reeeeally_ evil !) came to her mind. She smiled slyly and continued walking as if nothing had happened, with Kenshin still tagging along behind. 

Then, she stopped abruptly and turned around to face Kenshin, with a mischeivous twinkle in her eyes. "Ne, Kenshin, its a nice day for sleeping isn't it ?" she said as she looked up at the sky, glancing at his reaction from the corner of her eye. Kenshin could only blink a few times, a bit blur, a few moments later a hot blush was on his face... only Kami knows what the heck he was thinking !!! She grinned another evil grin and continued walking to the hall. 

Kenshin coughed a few times, then ran up to Kaoru and grabbed her by her waist, the blush on his face still present. "Ano... actually I don't mind.... especially if its with someone like you... Kaoru..." Kaoru gulped and felt the hairs on her neck prickle. His breath... hot and raspy on the back of her neck, tickling the sensitive skin there. Especially since it was so cold, the sudden expulsion of hot breath on her neck felt quite good, needless for her to say, especially since it came from Kenshin. 

"Erm... Kenshin... when I said that, I was only joking..." she managed to sputter out. Kenshin let go of her, smiling. "I know !" Kaoru sweatdropped as she watched Kenshin walk off in the opposite direction. As soon as he was gone, she suddenly found herself yearning to be in his arms again.... _ Mou ! What am I thinking about again ?! There's still work to be done baka !_ With that she went off toward the hall again. 

* * *

The rain lasted throughout the whole afternoon, and even though the sun had already set, it was still pouring constantly, never stopping. Which meant they didn't have a chance to go down to see a doctor. 

They already had their dinner, and Kaoru was just preparing for bed. She laid her futon down by the fire, hoping not to catch a cold during the night. 

As soon as she laid her body in between the covers, she immediately felt a presence slid next to her. She turned around to find Kenshin smiling sheepishly at her. 

"Himura Kenshin !!! What do you think you're doing in _my_ bed ?!" she retorted. 

Kenshin blushed slightly. "Well, just here to keep you warm thats all." With that he sweeped her into his arms and kissed her with all the love in his heart. 

Despite herself, Kaoru found herself returning the kiss, fueled by raw love and innocence. As his kisses became more intense, he found his hands roving around her body, wanting to discover more other than just her lips, not satisfied now. She, however, was quickly running out of breath, which Kenshin could also feel, and he broke off, breathing heavily. 

He smoothed her hair back, and kissed her forehead softly, still a bit out of breath. "Oyasumi nasai Kaoru." 

* * *

Author's ramblings : *wails* How was that ????? I think my mind's getting abit out of control here. Help !!! Well anyway, like I said at the start, Kaoru **and** Kenshin are gonna die, but there's a happy ending. Fullstop. ^^ There ! That was in reply to Bao Blossom, Bunny, sync*in and tons of others. Thanks lots for reviewing my fic ! You guys are the greatest !!!! *glomps* And congratulations Bunny-san for 200 reviews !   
*lets out a breath* Well, this fic is gonna come to a close pretty soon, but not yet !! I'll do the thanks after the last chappie ok ? And I promise it'll be a happy ending !!!! ^^;; 

Dated 1 February 2002 


	7. Chapter 6 **lime**

Disclaimer : I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin. =( Oh well.

WARNING : LIME EFFECTS IN THIS FIC !!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOUR STUFF.... SHOO !!!!! If it has lotsa lime, its got lotsa WAFF too, don't say I never warned you !!!! =(

A Twist of Fate - Chapter 6

Kenshin awoke to find Kaoru snuggled in his arms, sleeping soundly, and his arms were wrapped around her small frame. She murmured softly into his exposed chest, and snuggled closer into his warm embrace. He gently stroked her hair, pushing the messy bangs away from her eyes. "Kaoru." He called softly. 

Kaoru stirred, then moaned softly. "A few... more minutes....." then buried her face into his gi.

Kenshin sighed. "How about a little wake up call huh ?" he said and cupped her chin in his hand, and drew her face closer to his; their moist breath mingled with each other, and Kenshin pressed his lips onto Kaoru's, instantly gaining her attention. Once again, Kaoru was lost in a wave of strong feeling, and then her instinct took over from her still half-asleep mind. Her tongue prodded curiously on his closed mouth, begging for entrance, to which he obliged, and gladly too, and as their tongues engaged in a hot dance, his hands pried off her yukata, at the same time taking off his gi, and pressing her soft body against his chest. 

Kaoru moaned softly, out of breath already, and Kenshin broke off from her, but continued kissing her, expressing the many powerful emotions running through his body at the time; down her chin, into the depression in her neck, onto her collarbone.... when Kaoru pushed him away abruptly, coughing blood again, this time more than the previous one. "Kao... Kaoru, daijoubu-ka ?" Kenshin asked nervously.

She coughed a few more times, her face reddened, then replied, "Aa... daijoubu. " 

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so... I may have a hunch on this... but I can't be sure... " He looked away. _No... I don't want her to leave me, not now... not yet ! Please... Kami-sama.... not that.... anything but **that**.... please.... _

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, a puzzled look on her face. Kenshin shook his head violently. "Iya, its nothing." Then he helped her close the front of her yukata, and then stepped out of the futon. "I'll go and prepare breakfast first..." he narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll go down and see a doctor." His expression softened again. "Ok ?" he smiled down at Kaoru, still lying in the futon.

Kaoru nodded. "Ok." She waited until Kenshin was out the door before letting her true emotions run through her body. _Oh God.... now then I've realized.... how much he really wants to hold me.... and how much I want to hold him back.... why ? Why did I have to fall for the Hitokiri Battousai ?! _She pondered the thought for a while. _Actually, come to think of it, he **does **seem kinda cute, now that I've got to know him better and all, and... although it's been very rushed, it just seems... so.... **right**... ! _

She sighed at the thought, the thought of Kenshin holding her in his arms, cradling her to sleep **did** seem right, at least to her. But what did it matter ? They were alone in a secluded house on top of a hill. Heck, they could do whatever they wanted ! * blush * 

She quickly got changed into her normal gi and hakama, and walked to the kitchen where Kenshin was preparing breakfast. 

~~**~~

Kaoru yawned and stretched as she walked into the kitchen. "Ohayo Kenshin...." she said a bit sleepily.

Kenshin chuckled without turning to face her. "Didn't you get a wake up call from me ?"

Kaoru turned red instantly at that, remembering what they'd been doing together for the past few minutes. "Ha.... hai....."

Kenshin then grinned maliciously. "Aww cumon ! I know you want another one." Kaoru turned redder. "Huh ? How about it ?" Kenshin grinned mischievously. 

* * *

Author's Ramblings : Hullo~ minna !!!!! This chapter almost became a lemon ! Whew ! With a sour aftertaste... LoL.... so.... what will Kenshin do to Kaoru huh ??? Heheheheh.... definately something evil if its written by me !!! * evil laugh * Well anyway, I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a lemon for this fic... maybe; maybe not, I need more opinions first !!!! ^^x


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin not mine!! Don't sue!! 

A/N : Well, finally an update. Gomen for the long wait, and this is gonna be a relatively short chapter. I've got exams! And plus the fact that my inspiration doesn't come easy... anyways, thanks so much for 67 reviews! Domo arigato gozaimasu!! Thanks especially to TigerWolf-san, Genesis-san, sync*in-chan, Bao-san, Bunny-san, Nami-san, Omochi-san AND Miyu Sakura-san for your support! 

A/N 2 : Hahahaha.... there's an exam tomorrow.... *sigh* well anyway, I'm currently in the computer lab typing this... my friend's blasting the opening song for the X/1999 OVA now.... nice! Kamui Shiroi rulz!! Ahahaha... ok nevermind. -_-'' 

Twist of Fate - chapter 7 

"Ano..." Kaoru stammered nervously. 

Kenshin's expression softened, and walked toward Kaoru, who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He hugged her tightly. "Kaoru." he breathed her name softly. "I don't want you to leave me..." Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as Kenshin pressed her head gently on his shoulder. 

"Kenshin... what are you talking about?" 

Kenshin sighed. "Iya, forget about it." Cupping Kaoru's chin lightly, Kenshin pressed a soft kiss onto her lips before entering the kitchen again. 

As she watched Kenshin's retreating figure enter the kitchen again, her fingers lightly brushed her lips, which Kenshin had shortly kissed. 

* * *

"Kenshin, are you sure where you're going?" Kaoru sighed exhasperatedly from where she stood. 

"Hai, of course! Trust me Kaoru." With that, Kenshin pulled Kaoru's wrist in the direction which he thought was correct. 

Finally, they reached the place which was called the clinic. Kenshin grinned in triumph and led Kaoru inside. 

* * *

"Sensei, what's wrong with her?" Kenshin asked the doctor seriously, only in a tone he normally used with Kogoro and the rest of the Choushuu. Kaoru knew that Kenshin had a so-called "hunch" on what her condition she had, but, well, Kenshin wasn't _exactly_ what you'd call a doctor. 

"Well, it appears she had an accident a few weeks before, and there's been an obstruction in her lungs, and that's caused her to cough blood." 

Kenshin smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. _Kaoru doesn't have tuberculosis...._

"I'm going to give her some medication to clear the obstruction, but that doesn't mean that she's going to stop coughing blood, just lessen the amount of blood coughed out, and allowing her body to naturally let the obstuction clear." 

"Okay, arigato sensei." Kenshin thanked the doctor and led Kaoru out to collect her medicine. 

* * *

"Mmmm.... Kenshin?" Kaoru mumbled sleepily. 

"Nani?" Kenshin replied tenderly from beside her, calmly stroking her hair softly as he did so. 

"Nothing..." Kaoru answered, and snuggled closer into Kenshin's embrace. 

Kenshin sighed peacefully and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering into her ear, "Aishteru Kaoru... oyasumi." 


	9. Author's Note IMPT

**NOTE**

From today (9 March 2003), I will not be updating this fic. I have just lost interest and inspiration for all things RK, other than cosplay. 

Many apologies to those who were following this fic, and for interest's sake I will leave these few chapters up. Feel free to expand on them if you wish, but kindly email me for permission before doing so. I can be reached at **dark_dragonrage@hotmail.com**. 

Thank you for your support. 

~Toraneko 


End file.
